Other Side
by kiellne
Summary: EnvyxEd: There's always an other side to everything, people, homunculus, and the world as well. Plotted to be around episodes 48 to the end, and after in Munich. Spoilers if you've yet to finish FMA. Chapter 4 Crossing. To the other side, finally.
1. Chapter 1: Ironic

**Ironic**

Everything was all set, he fell for the trap as easily as I could will the change of my appearance. The blond boy was mentally drained after we took his precious brother away from him. Now he was pretty much a doll that was about to shatter into pieces, making it easy to get close to him. Dante gave me the 'okay' to put an end to this alchemist's long past due expiry date, and I immediately left to look for the _bastard's_ son to put him out of his misery.

Almost on the brink of breaking down completely, the chibi was now lying on my lap, clinging on tight as if for dear life (soon enough, it would be) while sobbing uncontrollably, head buried into my waist. I looked down at him disgustedly. Tsk, why didn't I just kill him on the spot instead of taking the 'bright' idea of doing it after I made him trust me, making him think I, a homunculus, _cared_ for him.

Heh, I thought to myself, you'll see when the time comes. You'll feel what I felt, you'll feel what _He _put me through… Our creator so as to say, the one who abandoned _us _and who left _me_ to die, to rot, while still incomplete.

I glimpsed down at the sobbing boy, blond hair a mess. The moonlight sliced its way down through a gap in the curtains and down onto the figure lying on my lap. As I wrapped my arms around the boy's head in fake affection, I raised one arm, transformed to the likeness of a fellow fallen homunculus' claw like nails, amethyst eyes gleaming in the dark, and initiated the arm's descend upon the boy.

"En…vy…" He managed to stutter out from his seemingly unstoppable sobs.

My hand just halted mid air on its own as the boy called out to me. As much as my head was telling my body to move and deal the final strike, it refused to comply. Damnit! My chance is now! Move you cursed body!

"I-I… Th-Thank you for every…thing…" He sniffed, and raised his head to look up at me with those tear-filled red eyes. I then had mentally noted to change my clawed arm back to its proper gloved arm form. I don't know if it was that innocent, teary face or the 'gratitude' that just came from nowhere that got to me. It just seemed that, that particular organ beneath my upper left chest had started to pound increasingly. It shouldn't be… homunculus don't have a soul…or a heart. I cursed to my dysfunctional body as I gazed upon the tear covered face once more.

The second time that night, I wrapped my arms around the blond boy, this time with the intent of murder vapourised into the cool thin night air.

"Shh…It's okay." I caressed the blond head gently, "You're gonna need all the energy you can get so rest now. Sleep, ochi-" I paused to think over the choice of words and corrected myself, "Edward."

I pulled the little alchemist into a tight but comforting embrace. The sobs ceased and the tight grip around my waist loosened. I leaned my head against that of the FullMetal's, assuming that sleep had finally overcome him from the limpness of his body. And once more in the same night, he called out my name.

"Envy…" His voice muffled slightly, "I love you."

I blinked momentarily, taken back by the sudden response. As the minutes went past, I got used to the silence again. I held on tightly to the sleeping alchemist, knowing well he had completely drifted into slumber land.

"I love you too…" Pausing yet again to ponder over my words, "Edward..."

It was all too ironic.

Ironic that both of us were guys, who could preferably have gone for girls, but were now in each other's arms.

Ironic that I, a homunculus, lay with an alchemist.

Ironic that I was beside the son of my world's number one hated person.

Ironic that the one I set out to kill, was now in my embrace.

Ironic that Envy, the worst enemy of Edward Elric, found love in him too.


	2. Chapter 2: Denial

Author's comments:

Okay, wasn't expecting reviews to start with -weeps with joy- So! Thank you all who reviewed! And sorry I took ages to do up the next chapter... First off, I actually forgot to state the one-shot thing on my summary, whoops. So after the reviews…I thought I might as well try to do more chapters -swt- Might as well work on my writing skills and not let it go to waste.

Why I took so long: -excuses excuses- Plot bunny decided to run off on me. And I had school and a cosplay on the weekend and was rushing costume work within the week. (and 2 bday pics to draw AND colour X x ) Now my plot bunny has just dumped me with a truckload of ideas, huzzah!

Disclaimers: I don't own FMA or any characters from it, all copyright of Arakawa Hiromu san and of course SquareEnix.

Without further ado, the fic!

* * *

Chapter 2: Denial

Making my way down the thousands of steps down into the underground was always such a hassle. At times I would just transform into a bird and flew past all the obstacles to get back to that enormous but empty building that once was a grand building four hundred years ago. Now, due to its size, it's being abused as a house. A 'home' for us to come back to. As I stepped in, the difference in lighting from the outside compared to the building's interior glared in my eyes. I squinted past the vivid chandelier lights to the figure waiting for my return.

"So, did you finally get what you wanted, Envy?" She had an arm hugging across her waist and the other resting its elbow on that arm, chin resting in the palm of the upright arm. A smirk present on that stolen youthful face.

"What I really wanted, was to kill that bastard by my own hands! And you've already denied me of that." I hissed at the one I called 'mother' four centuries ago, but she just smiled back without even a flinch.

"Well? What about the boy then? Don't tell me he escaped? You-"

"No! I mean- I, couldn't find him at all." I sneered to my side, trying to fake a failure instead of the whole event that had gone on the previous evening. "Even the military are unaware of his whereabouts, it was impossible for me to find him. The only way is for him to find us now."

Dante put on her indifferent expression, crossed her arms and sighed back at me.

"Very well, but that alchemist might hinder my …work. Although, I might have some other plans for him…" She added as she rubbed her chin schemingly. Dante then did a turnabout on her heel and started back to her quarters.

_She's in an awfully good mood._ _Wonder what 'plans' she had in mind._

The darn chibi then appeared in my thoughts as I pondered over the said plans. Something warm almost crept up my cheeks and I shook it off instantly. _Why the fuck am I getting so worked up for! It's only just the shorty…_

I ran a hand back through my hair, and sighed with a shudder.

_Stop thinking about him, stop thinking about him. You're a homunculus, remember? No soul, no heart whatsoever. Shit, he's not even a chick to start with._

_Yea, then how come he's not dead yet?_

_Cause she had plans for him._

_But that was only after you come back, you lie. You lie, you couldn't kill him. And now what's gonna happen if they find out? What makes you so sure the shrimp won't say anything when he does make it here?_

_I- I'll take care of that…he won't tell them anything at all!_

A smirk came to my lips as the idea of impaling the boy would be almost just as good as doing it to the father.

_She won't steal it from me again, I swear she won't._

_xtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtx_

Edward sat awake in his now empty bed, rubbing his once red eyes as he peered through the bright sunlight now shinning through the gap between the curtains. Sighing and remembering that his brother wasn't with him anymore.

Lonely.

Envy had left while he slept, and he wondered why… why did he suddenly have these feelings for the homunculus, who hours before had abducted his brother taking the form of Winry to his advantage.

Why did Envy suddenly come in, uninvited, but strangely full of sympathy for him and his 'loss'? Suddenly just came along and embraced him, like a brother would, telling him to let his tears fall and just give in to the emotions. And how as he looked up into those slitted eyes, that he saw some form of loneliness and murmured words of love to the sin.

Edward then shook his head with a glare.

_No, it's not real. It's just a trap, like the one he used on Al._

Edward wiped the bead of sweat slowly making its way down his cheek and recalled the previous night, as he sobbed and caught a glimpse of the transformation flash of the claws from the mirror across the room.

…and then the second flash as the claws went back to an ordinary hand, and as it came down to pull him once again into an embrace.

_But, if he came to kill me, why stop at there? Something's not right-_

"Edward?" A knock on the door snapped Edward out of his deep thought. "Have you rested enough yet? We don't have much time now, we need to get moving." The door opened to a slightly worried Izumi, herself just taken a rest and ready to leave for the military Headquarters in search for the Fuhrer.

With a nod, Edward neatened up his braid, hopped off the bed and headed towards the door.

wvwvwvwvwvvwv

Hours later, Edward had gone from the hotel to Central Headquarters, after upon meeting the Tringham brothers and discovering a secret location, finally over to some far off district to find a very run down church of some sort. As Russel described the scene of the underground labyrinth, Edward wondered what exactly was in store for him down in those depths. The remaining homunculus… Gluttony, Wrath and……Envy. Frowning, Edward mentally shook out the image of Envy of the previous night and changed his thoughts of the one pulling all the strings. _It couldn't be him… he's an idiot, but he wouldn't..._

"…and then go deep underground suddenly. There, directly under Central, you'll find another city." Russel glimpsed at Edward who looked and most probably was deep in thought. "HEY! Are you even listening?"

A startled Edward jumped slightly, apologised to the elder Tringham brother. After another small conversation, Edward transmuted the 'door' from the alter stand of the former church hall and stepped in.

"Ed," Russel blurted out, "The reason we let you see this diary wasn't because we want you to create the Philosopher's Stone."

Ed took a moment to choose his words.  
"I understand. I'm not going to make the Philosopher's Stone." It wasn't a lie. He didn't create the stone. Scar did it already. Edward just wanted to go get his brother back and get rid of the stone that Scar had made and end it all. Make everyone forget the myth of the stone, so that no one would crave for it any longer.

Edward turned back and continued his way down as a shouted echoed down the narrow passage. No doubt, Russel's voice. "-ack…Come back alive!"

Passage way after passage way, it opened up to a colossal cave. Water was pouring in from the sides, and from in between gaps of the stone faces staring at visitors with their indifferent expressions. Thick tree roots grew deep down with their ends seeping into the cracks of rocks of the waterbed. A dry pathway led to yet another long flight of stairs, further down beneath Central, finally opening up to a whole underground cavern with a whole deserted city silently sitting within.

The buildingsnear the middle stood upright, the ones nearer the corners were slanted from the curved surfaces of the cavern. The architecture of the buildings seem so different to the ones up in Central, and they were monotonously white. A rare sight to see a whole ghost city, not even a newspaper's crumple could be heard. Edward, eyes widened at the sight, stepped over to the railings of the walkway, looking at the ghost city before him in awe.

"Using the whole city's population as the sacrifice for creating the Philosopher's Stone… and then deceiving other people of the lost population by bringing the whole city underground..." Edward spoke to no one else but for himself to hear. "Who could be capable of crafting such a plan?" And just as he questioned himself, the image of the older blond haired Elric popped into his mind. Edward frowned.

"Is there anyone here!" Then pausing as if to listen out for an answer from someone. "You must be here! You knew all this, didn't you! Old man!"

_xtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtx_

Envy was sitting in 'his' room, fiddling with a dagger while leaning against the window sill, partly blinking out at the barren streets of the ghost city.

A yell suddenly echoed through the silence. Envy immediately recognised the owner of the said yell. Moving over to the door, just as he was about the grasp the knob, he tossed the knife toward the window. A loud "twack" sounded as the dagger hit the wooden sill, Envy didn't even look back and took off, slamming the door causing the dagger to fall from its place onto the ground with a thud.

* * *

Post comments about fic: 

Eep, Envy's POV isn't easy to write for some reason, O o Edward's side looks kinda rushed cause of the Tringham brothers bit. They're of not much importance and their lines haven't much significance to my story. Was just trying to follow the anime X x And, um, well. I have horrible taste in titles. I think except for the main title, everything's gonna be one word titles. -dies- No originality.

Trying not to overdo the Japanese lingo, was thinking between "Old man" and "Oyaji" so I just stuck to the english equivilant. Better than 'pops at least. And the only Japanese lingo getting in, is the'chibi' thing. I don't mind the pipsqueak thing that Envy calls Ed, but I like 'ochibisan' better. Influence from Japanese's SS (or rather, short stories they call it ).

I'm gonna be writing up the third fic soon, due to umm…some personal goal that I planned to write until somewhere before my holidays end. So, the third fic is coming, probably by…my time on Friday. -nods- Latest Saturday I guess.

For those who have watched the anime and remembered it well, you can guess what's coming next!

Sore jya! (With that,) See you next chapter : D

* * *

Replies to reviewers corner: 

Chiruken: I still feel honoured for you commenting my fic. It's the first reply I got on my first fic so -bows- Thank you!

Well, about Envy explaining it to Dante, I don't think he wants her to know, and it'll be verrrrrry bad if she found out. nods And how Ed can feel so comfortable, actually, he himself doesn't know why XD;;; Yep, I'm horrible at plotting, my plot bunny gives ideas but lots of holes. -glares at bunny-

Although, I think I picked up the habit from the Japanese side of how they write fics. It's like, Envy and Edward already been seeing each other for a long time. They don't really want to bother with details about how it started, they want fluff, lol. And most of them are really sweet but, yea, in Japanese.

My Grey World: Thank you Well. Technically it's my first fic Online. I've written another fic which is staying strictly on my com cause I didn't like how it turned out… And no one has read it either, so yea. ;;

Envy Algaliarept: Yea, very vague…I know. -blames plot bunny- And the poetic thing came from school. When they made us write those looooooong thousands of words essays. The main thing that I liked to write for some reason is always for the nonliving things and making them sound…alive? Something like that…

Envysloyalservant: YES! ;; This pairing needs a lot of love! And I'm a crazy person who writes AND draws this pairing with a passion. -nods- -eats cookie andhands you some chocolate-

Rahkshi Sister: I totally agree. nods It's good to write only this part of the story, cause Roy's not inside it. -has some unreasonable prejudice against Roy- So yay, second chapter here And third might be coming along soon.

MaraudersForPresident: I couldn't agree more It need so much love. Let's add to the growing amount of EnvyEd

-deadly-nightfall-: Thanks : D I'm glad you found it so

EnvyRocks: Wee, same here I just love this pairing. I don't think I have many yaoi pairings in FMA. I don't like GreedXEnvy to start with. Envy can't be uke!

La Salle De Bain: Glad to be of service :3


	3. Chapter 3: Murder

**Author's comments:**

Yay, I'm very late for my submission! Had ummm, –cough- Something on over the weekend and school (3D modeling is a killer on the first lesson). So pardon my lateness. Maybe if I have some free (or I feel free) I could draw a few pics for this fic (I'd start from the earlier chapters though). Colouring is gonna be such a chore -sighs- Mendokuse.

Following the anime very closely X x I practically played the anime just to get the lines -laughs sheepishly-

Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist don't belong to me. Copyright of Hiromu san And the peeps at SquareEnix.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Murder**

Padding softly across the once red but now a faint maroon carpet, Envy made his way over to Dante. She would most likely still be playing with her doll now that Lior girl was completely in a trance, unable think freely for herself any longer. Dante said that the Elric brothers, especially the older one, seemed to have a fondness for this girl, whatever her name was. Something deep down inside of whatever was left from that long gone Elric of four hundred years made Envy feel...

Regardless of what it was, he shook it off without a second thought. Envy halted in front of the russet double doors of Dante's petite tea room, and knocked firmly on the dark wood of the door twice.

"Someone's coming" He spoke with a tone of apathy.

"Oh my, that was fast." Dante muttered back in mock astonishment, still within the tea room's premises.

Envy leaned against the walls, arms crossed, while Dante took her time to fantasise which gown to adorn on herself and her little dolly before finally waltzing out of the room merrily.

As they drew near the double doors leading back to the main hall back to the 'main' domicile, Wrath burst out of a side door, still bawling and whining about the loss of his 'momma'. Dante blinked at Wrath's presence questioningly.

"Wrath?" She remembered having given precise orders for this boy. And yet, he was still here, now running towards herself to plead for the stone again. Just before the younger sin was about within range, Envy had blocked his route to his destination. Not being able to tug on her dress, Wrath made do with Envy instead, pounding his fists lightly but whiningly on his chest. Envy still grinned back his shark formed teeth at Wrath as he continued to pound.

"You're really bothersome..."

"What's this supposed to mean? Isn't he the one to be watching over Edward?" Dante glared at Envy, who was still amused by Wrath's weak poundings and wimpy little pleads.

"Well, that's what I told him to do" Envy continued his grin back down at the shorter sin, flashing his pointy whites again. Wrath, the whole time throughout the conversation, still begging for the stone and bringing back his 'momma' before it was too late.

Dante then put on her forbearing face before turning back to Wrath.  
"Be a good boy Wrath, or you won't get to be human-"

"Momma! We have to revive her before she disappears! There's no time!"

"Momma?"

Dante's patience broke a little, frowning at Wrath's rudeness for interrupting her speech and for yelling out at her face. Envy chucked Wrath away with the same hand he used to block the younger sin.

"He's talking about Sloth." Yet again using his nonchalant tone of voice.

Dante deepened her frown as Wrath stumbled back over and once more getting blockaded by Envy's firm grip, continuing his protest to use the stone for the recreation of the one that resembled the Elric brother's mother. If it was another sin that Envy despised, it was Sloth. It wasn't fair that the failed human transmutation of the Elric brothers was given a second chance. It wasn't fair the brothers got to even _glance_ at their mother's face again. Mainly because of such an enormous hatred, was the reason of the downfall of Sloth. Envy just stood, hidden behind the stone pillar of the factory, watching Wrath foolishly combine himself with 'momma' and completely forgetting he carried her weakness with him now that he stole it from Edward, watching her vapourised into the atmosphere as her water form was transmuted into one of a higher viscosity.

"Wrath, Sloth isn't your mother. Homunculi have no mothers" Dante sighed out as Wrath carried on his string of solicits, "Don't say things as if you were human…"

As Wrath stubbornly continued, Dante finally approved Envy his right of being punisher for the moment. Envy grinned back, tossing the boy further than before. As he ran back, Envy lashed his leg in full force at his younger sin sibling, making sure this time his target hit the double doors with a huge bam. As Wrath struggled to prop himself up and use his powers with 'his' right arm, Envy was already over in a flash, stomping on that said arm and grinning back down deviously.

"And what are you gonna do in that condition?" Envy condescendingly tilted his head, then proceeded to whack up Wrath until he blacked out moments later as Dante watched with her icy, uncaring expression.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Envy tossed the unconscious sin, now bound up with ropes, onto the cold, uncaring marble floor. The ropes were just redundant, the moment the boy woke, he could just transmute the ropes off. Upon the door slamming, Alphonse attempted to look up from his position on the ground as Envy padded over to the bed with a sigh.

"Wh-what happened to him?" The hollow armour echoing the high pitched voice. Envy put on a slight frown, glimpsing over to the bound suit on the ground and then closing his eyes completely as he crossed his legs and rested his chin in the palm of his gloved hand.

"Just got a little stubborn today, so he got what he asked for."

_Why is it always me to baby-sit?_ Envy grumbled to himself, hissing. _At this rate, when the shrimp does make it here, she's gonna be the one taking care of it. She did it again. Bitch._

Envy went on growling to himself, with the headless suit of armour blinking over curiously at the irritated sin.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

The time the object tossed upon the ground was the younger Elric. As Alphonse fell, he yelped as the abused armour hit the ground. He glanced around after Envy having slapped the helmet back on and looked at the ground he was laid on. Suddenly the floor started glowing in a familiar pattern. Alphonse looked carefully. A transmutation array. Alphonse panicked, finding only that he couldn't lift his legs off the ground, or even twitch a finger.

Apart from Alphonse, someone else was in a partial fit.

"Eat him" Envy spoke in his most possibly calm tone to a terrified Gluttony still traumatised upon hearing the death of the most important sin to him.

"Inside of you, he'll make the perfect stone" Envy stood upright from his part squat, "So, Hurry up and start feastin'!"

Envy grinned, in anticipation of the round sin to start moving, hand directing the other toward the immobile amour. Gluttony twitched alright. He took a trembling step forward, bringing his arms down to his sides and once more calling out for Lust although he knew very well she was gone. Envy blinked at the odd reaction from the oddball sin, frowning he didn't get what he wanted. He stomped in front of Gluttony, shouting his intentions.

"I want to see it! I want to see _his_ children getting eaten by the likes of you!" Gluttony, more scared by the change in Envy's tone, bowed his head down. Envy mumbled almost inaudibly to himself, clenching a fist tightly after glancing over his shoulder to the watching Dante. "And damn, I wanted to beat the ochibisan to a pulp too..."

Whispers of the magenta dress shifting were heard clearly from the dead silence, Dante's fancy heeled shoes clicked upon every step she took forward until she stood in front of Gluttony. The wide sin continued his futile calls for Lust as he stepped toward Dante, hoping just maybe she would help bring back Lust. Hope is but a foolish dream. There was no way she would use to stone to 'help' the sins get what they wanted. Dante smiled like a caring mother would, cupping her hand on Gluttony's cheek like that said mother comforting her child who had lost something precious.

"Forgive me for this as it's too soon..."

Suddenly something had shot into Gluttony's mouth. As quick as light, Dante's hand held out the huge tongue of the sin, pulling it almost completely out of his oral cavity as the sin made incoherent noises.

With the tip of her thumb resting upon the Ouroboros, Dante activated the array. It glowed brightly on the wide tongue and then dimmed, vanishing completely. Envy watched with unease of the whole event, knowing Dante wasn't the person to actually step in and do something, and how Gluttony suddenly hung his head down as if dead.

"Gluttony?" Envy wondered if Dante really had killed the sin, although looking at the circumstances she wouldn't as she needed him. Envy stepped forward to further inspect the other sin. Suddenly, it veered its head up, mouth with drool pooling out and eyes wide open with just hunger alone.

"Careful now, all that's left him now is that hunger." Dante wiped her hand on her magenta gown, taking note to clean off the drool after everything here was done.

"After all," she stood up, dusting herself absentmindedly, "Homunculus are just like the red stone. They don't need a mind of their own."

tvtvtvtvtvtvtvtvtvtvtvtvtvt

All the events seemed to past by so fast. First Gluttony about to have his last meal, then Wrath interrupting the procedure and she having open the gate upon him to teach him the last lesson. When the gate didn't vanish like it should, I thought it was about to reach out and pluck me back in, but as they opened and a blond head peeked out, I knew it wasn't that.

She nodded at me, and I gladly carried out orders as finally I got the chance to get back at _that bastard's_ flesh and blood. It was so vexing to just see him again, back from the other side, pushing his way back to his beloved tin can. On the bright side, I get my revenge. It was so relishing how he glared at me as I took on that dead man's form, and how just lovely that later I managed to bury my elbow into his gut to prove how wrong he was when he said he was capable of killing his 'mother'.

The only fiasco to that whole vindictive event was that stupid brat. How dare he grab me while I had my fun. As much as I hated to admit it, it was my own cockiness I got floored. And of all the people, by the chibi.

The last tasty part of my revenge was that look of incredulity on the shorty's face.

I would have just snickered out loud if it weren't for 'mother' with her explaining. But she gave me the chance, the opening to bid farewell to my dear half brother.

The blood pooled around his expiring body on the clean floor, gushing out from the hole in his chest made by yours truly.

But still... why? ...Why? Why?

Why was there a tight feeling inside me? It's like my heart ached. As the dull gold, lifeless eyes stared up at the ceiling, I couldn't help the feeling of... crying? To be leaning down to hug that limp body even though it would make me all bloody.

I would have screamed out in confusion, but someone else did that for me and snapped me out from that odd trance timely. His name echoed through the hall, called out by a lady's voice.

* * *

Author's post fic comments:

And again, I'm so sorry for the late submission. I delayed long since school started and there were so many distractions. X x I didn't want to stretch this chapter out further too, the whole Wrath scene cut short... and Envy's Marcoh too. Sad.

Well, maybe before I start writing the next chapter, I'll draw the pic I had in mind for the first chappie. I'll post on my DeviantArt account though. Link to it is on my profile page

* * *

Replies to reviewers: 

EnvyRocks: Oops, my bad then. XD;; I started out on two pairings for Fma actually. But I don't like Mr. Sharky. His teeth are just too ...frightening. I mean, can you imagine those biting something? -shudder-

La Salle De Bain: Thanks! I'm happy to hear that

Rianale: Yep, continuing alright. Although, I'm not sure how long I'm gonna write this... as well as I don't know whether to have some -cough- lemon in this later... then I'd have to move it over to the 'M' section. Darn.

Envysloyalservent: Yeps I draw. I only have one pic of it on my DA account sadly. I have like tons of EnvyEd pics in my sketch books/rough papers/notebooks...

-cries- I want Envy plushie ;; I only have a Munich!Ed one currently, which I snuggle and keep beside the com as I write -cough- You did NOT read that.

Rahkshi Sister: Envy's POV is hard to write...WHY? -sobs- But the lemon if you're looking forward to it, might be later. Have to plan first. First fic ya? XD; Oh, I have a EnvyEd smut one actually still in writing. Umm, gonna let my friend beta read it first before posting up on the 'M' section. ;;; And yes, darn you Roy, go to Riza... Or Hughes! -sob-


	4. Chapter 4: Crossing

Chapter 4: Crossing

Author's comments:  
I HAVE been spoiled by the movie. But I don't like Dragon!Envy still. XP And I don't like how his part goes in the movie either. Plus the other random peeps from the Amestris side that didn't make it into the movie X x So yea, it's only fair that I have some of them in.

Will be a while before I churn out the next chapter... Have a few things on during the weekend and some random outings on the next week XD;;

* * *

The armour had gotten up. Somehow it figured how to break free from the array's restraining power had made its way over to the still warm corpse.

_Envy._

Its hand swept over the cheek, even though it hadn't any senses to feel it claimed he was still warm and still could be brought back.

_Envy..._

No, he already had taken that away. He was not going to be brought back again. The brothers weren't allowed to get what they wanted.

Just as he leapt out at the glowing armour, a clap resounded and all went white. When everything came into view, he stood in front of the golden boy. Faint, barely just glowing in the white space. Asking where he was and was answered, he turned back to see the huge doors mysteriously appear.

"Where does it go to?" Envy asked just out of curiosity, and since the gate was all that was existent in that plane.

"For me, it was a place called London." The boy sounded very cheerless, dead. But of course, he was and wasn't going to see his little brother again. "That's what Dad told me..."

"Dad?...You mean Hohenhiem of the Light!" As all that anger that built up over the centuries took over, Envy couldn't care less about the child of the one of the Light. He was gone already anyway. He stepped over to the colossal doors, prying them apart with his raw inhuman strength. The soul warned him, but he persistently carried on.

The doors creaked open, light still blinding his sight from the already glowing surroundings.

The bright light faded dimmed down to a weak bulb light of a shadowy room.

The dark room that 'father' experimented in. Beakers and test tubes, glasses filled the room, each with liquids, salts and other substances filled them in turn. He had seen 'father' work with this silvery liquid. 'Quick silver' he had once heard his 'father' call it. He blinked over at the beaker with compounds formed with that liquid metal, marveling at the multiple colours. He reached over to an upper shelve full of the lidded beakers. Just as he grasped lightly around a particularly large container, the door had swung open, beaker falling from the sudden entry.

The memories flowed from one to another. The next saw himself stumbling down a flight of stairs with his vision blurring, curling up at the same time clenching his head at the foot of the staircase. Headaches always haunted him after the particular accident in the experiment room. They took hours to just even lighten up, and soon enough, the outside world was impossible to get to.

Time finally came when the pain stopped altogether. When the world went all dark and all pain and feelings ceased, when it was all over. Or so it was supposed to be. "Birth" was never the slightest bit pleasant. A partially formed human would be the end result of a failed human transmutation. Organs spilled over the ground, blood flowing freely across the flat ground. The thin mist just barely blocking out the sight of the abomination within the array, and a rusty smell of the red liquid permeated throughout the dark room. Hohenhiem gasped at the creation, just holding down the vomit threatening to rise up his throat. Reaching up toward his maker, the abomination coughed out in pain. Just as another familiar scream came, everything blurred out.

The gate.

Envy blinked about. He thought he already went through those gates earlier. Looking around, the 'ghost' was nowhere to be found, just him. Alone.

-taptaptap-

The gate creaked eerily, light taps heard from the other side soon increasing to knocks upon the gate.

-BamBamBam-

_Envy._

It 'called' out. By then, the knocks had gone to thunderous slams upon the door. The force knocked a gap between the dark double doors, allowing the sin to peer in. The other unborns were smiling, calling him back to his rightful place. Long hands grasped around Envy's arm, pulling him in as the pounds continued in volume like a war cry.

-THUDTHUDTHUD-

"No! Not yet!" Envy struggled in vain against the numerous arms joining together in pulling in their catch. "I have to get _him_! I won't go back yet! Not now!"

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwv

"Helllloooo? Gabriel! Are you even awake yet?" An annoyed voice accompanied with impatient knocks-now-poundings came from the other side of the door.

'Gabriel' had woken up in cold sweat, subtle pants had smoothened down to normal breathing. He raised his brow when he caught sight of the sheets wrapping around his arm and shoved it away with a hiss.

"GABRIEL! We're gonna be late!" The voice now getting even more annoyed then before. "Don't make me break down the door!"

"Alright! Alright! Collin, I'm up. I'm up..." 'Gabriel' tossed on his shirt, ignoring the wrinkles from the previous day's work, russet pants dusted slightly, scarlet vest buttoned up and boots kicked on. 'Gabriel' strode over to the door, opening it to a certain spiky haired, not to mention awfully irritated, Collin.

"Hey, tie your lion mane up at least, since you refuse to cut it." Collin sighed over and did a turn about. 'Gabriel' blinked at the snide comment, sneering at the other's back as he grabbed his coat and did up his dark emerald-ebony bangs with a green ribbon. (Guess who? And Collin too! )

"The boss ain't gonna be happy if we're late again, Gab." Smugly grinning at the fore mentioned nick. "I wouldn't want to get a pay cut for being late either, so you'd better hurry or I'm gonna ditch you from today onwards."

"Damnit Collin! How many times did I tell you NOT to call me that!" Envy ( Well, since the cat's out of the bag. I feel better writing his name again.) swung his fist at his colleague, only to have him dodge it with a laugh. Envy hated seeing that arrogant grinning mug of the shark toothed sin sibling of long ago, but he knew well it wasn't the same person as that of the long dead sin named Greed. (Wee, I said Collin too didn't I?)

"People, could you please hurry and stop your childish games?" A short blond haired individual, arms crossed over her chest while leaning her weight on a leg, wooden floor boards creaking at the shift. "Zolf would probably have unlocked the doors by now."

Collin rolled his eyes slightly at Martel. Envy thought: Same name, same face. Different person altogether, but it seemed like the personality hardly differed at all. Collin/Greed was still onto the money and such, he even mentioned about wanting a fur rimmed coat. Although yes, it was practical in this cold climate, why fur? And Martel was the type of lady who refused to wear a dress. She wore a smart vest and pants, like every other sane gentleman in the neighbourhood. Hair short, with a slightly zigzagged tassel down the right side of her face although the tattoo from the equivalent Amestris other was amiss.

"Zolf just slacks the day away. He's just early so the boss would think he's 'hard working'" Collin waved it off with the flick of his wrist. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked on with Martel tagging along behind him, Envy hurriedly catching up after locking the apartment door.

* * *

Post fic comments:

Short chapter -sigh- I feel it's not very EnvyEd anymore ;; But later when Ed comes along yo, it WILL be -rubs hands together with glee-

Oh well, yea. Small spoiler note: since Dorchet, Roa, lizard chimera dude (forgot his name x x ) and another guy from the Devil's Nest all appear in the anime, might as well have the rest ya?

So far, Greed, Martel and Kimblee. : D Maes and Gracia will be in the story and Alphonse Heidrich also of course, not forgetting Hoho papa too.

And next chapter. I'll explain the name that Envy has -cough- and some random events to come. Along with their umm...odd occupation.

* * *

Response to reviewers corner!

Envysloyalservant: Yay for plushie. The only thing I dislike about it, is that only 2 of them have been made. The other's Roy. Movie one with the eye patch. But I obviously refuse to buy it XP And yea! So many RoyEd fans -sulks- Not that I bother actually. I like being on the minority sometimes, although have a great time angsting over the fact the other -cough- pairing's more... existant. And for the drawing...you gotta wait X x I'm currently doing my Halloween outfit and realllyyy busy. -sobs-

EnvyRocks: Wow I can guess those sharky teeth would be good for scaring people off : D And for biting those foods that are really tough. Greed must have it easy when it comes to eating beef jerky XDXDXD

La Salle De Bain: Thanks: D

RosenMaidan: Um, I'm partly following the anime. Ed doesn't really -die- permanently. Nor does he stay in Amestris. -puts cookie into cookie jar, eating a pear already- Thanks though for the cookie and the fav


End file.
